Escape With Me!
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: Apenas uma chance...Fará ela largar tudo, para fugir com seu grande amor... /Dedicada a FranHyuuga!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: **Escape With Me!

**Data:** 11/01/10

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Criado por:** DaanKaulitz

**Shipper:** KibaHina.

**Classificação:** +14.

**Músicas-tema:**___''Destiny ~Taiyou no Hana~'' _- Hitomi Shimatani/ ''_Question!'' _- System Of A Down.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence Ç.Ç /Mas se pertencesse, Kiba e Hinata já estariam juntos há muito tempo e_e -q

**Sinopse: **Dois nobres reinos, o Hyuuga e o Uchiha, travaram sangrentas batalhas; Mas para selar um acordo de paz, resolvem unir dois de seus herdeiros, um de cada família. Mas, a jovem princesa não aceitava seu destino, de se casar com alguém que não ama. Porém, surge para a Hyuuga uma oportunidade de ir contra seu destino, e fugir de seu reino, junto com seu verdadeiro amor. Kiba e Hinata conseguirão esse feito?

*_* Fanfic dedicada a FranHyuuga! ^^ *_*

* * *

**Parte I: I Need You!**

- Você acredita em destino, Hinata? - Hanabi pergunta a irmã olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Não me pergunte uma coisa dessas, Hanabi.

- Não está feliz em se casar com o Sasuke?

- Olhe para mim, irmã, e veja se eu estou expressando felicidade! - Hinata olhou para Hanabi, triste.

- Não consigo te entender, Hinata!

- Mas é claro que não! Eu não o amo!

- Você sabe que isso não importa para nosso pai, não é? Não adianta se lamuriar. Apenas aceite o que lhe foi designado.

- Sinto muito, Hanabi. Não posso fazer isso. Eu amo o Kiba-kun! - Hinata aumentou o tom de voz nessa hora, mas Hanabi a silenciou um pouco tarde. Porém, ninguém havia escutado o que Hinata havia dito, exceto ela.

- Está louca, Hinata? Ele é um plebeu! Se nosso pai souber disso, não sei o que pode acontecer!

- Estou ciente disso, irmã.

- Então porque insiste nesse amor, Hinata? Não é bom para você! Já está comprometida, esqueceu?

- Eu vou correr esse risco, Hanabi.

- Argh! Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você! Mas depois não diga que eu não a avisei. - Hanabi então se retirou.

Hinata, então suspirou, quando de repente, da janela de seu quarto veio um zunido. Quando Hinata olha para trás, vê que perto da porta,havia uma flecha, com uma carta junto a ela. A jovem princesa então vai até o lugar onde a flecha está cravada, retira a carta, e começa a ler o que está escrito.

_'' Hina-chan, eu preciso muito falar com você agora. Me encontre na cachoeira ao sul do castelo, estarei lá te esperando.''_

- Kiba-kun!

Hinata então sai de seus aposentos, e desce as escadas rapidamente, até chegar ao portão principal do castelo. Então ela encontra Neji, seu guarda-costas, a única pessoa além de Hanabi que sabia de seu romance proibido, e também a única pessoa em quem Hinata poderia depositar sua confiança.

- Algo errado, princesa?

- Neji, preciso que me leve até a cachoeira, agora! O mais rápido que puder!

- C-como quiser, Alteza.

Ele então pegou a carruagem, e chamou a princesa. Hinata então subiu na carruagem e os dois seguiram para a cachoeira. Algum tempo depois, a princesa havia chego no lugar em que o Inuzuka havia combinado. Antes da jovem adentrar na floresta, Neji a alertou:

- Alteza, não demore muito. Logo vão notar o seu sumiço, e o pior pode acontecer se você não retornar ao castelo.

- Está bem. Qualquer coisa, me avise. Mas me espere aqui, certo?

- Como quiser, Alteza.

Hinata então respirou fundo, entrou na escura floresta e começou a correr, até avistar uma luz e ouvir o barulho da cachoeira. Não demorou muito, e ela chegara na cachoeira. Porém, ninguém estava lá. Ela começou a olhar para todos os lados, e só via as árvores ao redor dela. Seu amado não cumprira com o que disse?

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II - Ilusão?**

Hinata então respirou fundo, entrou na escura floresta e começou a correr, até avistar uma luz e ouvir o barulho da cachoeira. Não demorou muito, e ela chegara na cachoeira. Porém, ninguém estava lá. Ela começou a olhar para todos os lados, e só via as árvores ao redor dela. Seu amado não cumprira com o que disse?

Mas, de repente. alguém aparece por entre as árvores. Kiba olhou para Hinata com uma expressão de decepção. Ela ia abraçá-lo, mas ele não deixou.

- Kiba-kun, o que houve? Porque você está desse jeito?

- Hinata... porque você fez isso comigo?

- Do que está falando?

- Se ao menos você tivesse me contado, eu te entenderia...

- O que eu tinha que lhe contar?

- Você vai se casar com o príncipe dos Uchiha! E eu pensei que você ainda me amava...

- Kiba-kun, não diga isso! Eu ainda amo você!

- Então porque você vai se casar com ele?

- Foi uma decisão de meu pai...E...Eu tentei de tudo para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas não consegui. No fim das contas, para ele, a minha felicidade não vale nada... - Hinata não se contém, e derrama uma lágrima.

- Hinata...

Ele não aguenta ver aquela cena, e toma Hinata em seus braços.

- Por favor, não chore... Não consigo vê-la desse jeito.

Hinata não falou nada, apenas soluçava enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus orbes perolados.

- Hime, eu ainda amo você...

- Kiba-kun, eu também te amo...

- Não podemos nos esconder por muito tempo...

- Se ao menos nós pudéssemos viver longe de tudo isso, não era necessário estar me encontrando as escondidas...

- Você não está pensando em...

- Exatamente. Queria fugir de tudo isso.

- Hinata... Você seria capaz de deixar a nobreza, sua família, tudo o que há ao seu redor... Só para fugir comigo?

- Sim.

Kiba então sorriu. Sabia que poderia confiar em sua amada outra vez. Decidiu então fugir com a princesa, mesmo sabendo que correria o risco de morrer, caso o rei suspeitasse de algo.

- Então, nós iremos agora?

- Não! Eu tenho um plano. Haverá uma baile de máscaras no castelo, daqui a dois dias. Você precisa ir para lá, e partiremos depois da meia-noite.

- Hime... Eu não posso ir, sou um plebeu...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Meu guarda-costas vai ajudá-lo com o que for preciso.

- E se algo acontecer comigo...?

Hinata faz uma longa pausa. Mas depois fala, confiante.

- Então, não importa o que aconteça, estarei do seu lado. Até se você estiver a beira da morte... Eu morrerei junto com você.

- Hime, você...

- Shh... Não diga mais nada...

Sob a luz da lua, os dois selaram uma promessa, com um beijo apaixonado. Mas a calmaria durou pouco: O castelo estava em alerta, e os soldados do rei estavam a procura da princesa, que havia sumido. A surpresa interrompe o sereno momento dos dois. De repente, Neji aparece na cachoeira, meio que desesperado.

- Alteza! Temos que voltar para o castelo agora! O rei botou todos os soldados do reino atrás de você!

- Essa não! Kiba-kun, tenho que ir. Meu pai deve estar furioso comigo!

- Vá, Hinata, verei você em breve.

- S-sim... Vamos logo Neji! Temos que voltar!

- Está bem. Alteza.

Hinata e Neji adentram na densa floresta, enquanto Kiba permanece no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando para a princesa que desaparecia aos poucos.

- Hime, espero que fique bem...

Enquanto isso, Hinata subiu na carruagem, e Neji a levou às pressas para o castelo. Chegando lá, Hinata dispensou seu guarda-costas, e seguiu para a torre que leva aos seus aposentos. Porém, seu pai já estava a esperando. Logo ela ouviu a voz autoritária dele.

- Princesa Hinata, onde você estava?

**Continua...**


End file.
